The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eupatorium plant, botanically known as Eupatorium maculatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Snowball’.
The new Eupatorium plant originated during the summer of 2005 from an open-pollination of Eupatorium maculatum ‘Atropurpureum’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Eupatorium maculatum, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Eupatorium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands during the summer of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eupatorium plant by cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands since the summer of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Eupatorium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.